pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandy
Lana |gender = MaleAs SM093 aired a few months after the announcements of Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee, only male Eevee has a zigzag pattern at the end of his tail |debut = Where is Eevee Going? EP1 |episodecaught = SM099 |location = With Lana |caughtwhere = Hau'oli City Beachfront }} This Eevee, nicknamed Nagisa, is a -type Pokémon owned by Lana, who stars Where is Eevee Going? mini-segments, and eventually made his proper main series debut in Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures in the episode SM099. Personality Since his debut, Nagisa is curious, naive and upbeat, frequently greeting others around him amiably or sniffing in an inquisitive manner, but he can also come off as inconsiderate, such as unintentionally scaring a Wimpod while chasing it and causing a Pyukumuku to punch him away. He is also quite gluttonous as he always gets exhilarated upon seeing any type of food. Thanks to his past experiences with Mantine, Nagisa himself became an expert swimmer which evenly matches his best friend and teammate Brionne. Also, Nagisa loves the ocean as he loves to swim, play in the water and Matine Surfing in it, especially doing those activities with Brionne and Lana. Nagisa cares deeply for his friends and would go out of his way for them, shown when his close friend Mantine with other Mantine were captured by Team Rocket. Much like Brionne as Popplio, Nagisa was also saved from Team Skull by Lana as he took an instant liking to her for her kind act. Also, Nagisa is very close and loyal to Lana. In addition, Nagisa is close with his trainer family, especially Harper and Sarah. Biography Once a nameless Eevee, Nagisa was walking along happily by the docks until he got hungry eyeing a bowl of food. Nagisa started eating until a Houndour appeared angry at the Evolution Pokémon for eating its food and was soon chased by the Houndour, after failing to make amends with it. Managing to lose the Darkness Pokémon in a crowd of people Nagisa found himself on a boat, brushing his bangs away from his eyes he marveled at the view of the big blue ocean. When a Wailord shaking the ship reveals where Nagisa is, Nagisa is revealed to be sleeping inside one of crates, which fell into the sea. Once he wakes up, Nagisa begins to panic and is about to drown after falling from the now sinking crate he was in, but is rescued by a Mantine, who soon takes Nagisa to a safer destination. As he and Mantine are almost near the land, they had a little fun doing a stunt on the medium wave, where they happens to passed by the boat where Lana’s father is, who witnessed them. Eventually, they found Melemele Island where Nagisa can be dropped there at its beach, as they bidding each other a farewell. Nagisa soon notices and chases a Wimpod for just want a talk with it. Although unable to fit himself to the cave where Wimpod manage to hide there, Nagisa notices the Nanab berries on the top of the island’s forest trees above the beach by luck. Later after waking up and eating fruits he found for a breakfast, Nagisa unknowingly to be rude while greeting a Pyukumuku, ended up being uppercut by it. When one of the water balloons caught Nagisa in the air and the Pyukumuku who punched him, Nagisa found the source of these baloon comes from Lana's Popplio, whose with Ash's Pikachu and the rest of their Alola Pokémon friends, and finally meet them. While swimming with Popplio, Nagisa's swimming revealed to be improved thanks to his advance experiences with Mantine, and Popplio is impressed. However, while playing with their friends, Nagisa accidentally hits one of the back spikes behind Kiawe's Turtonator, which will explode in being touched. Although only Nagisa, Pikachu, Sophocles' Togedemaru and Kiawe's Marowak got hit instead, just as the Alolan Marowak scolds Nagisa about touching Turtonator’s explosive spikes, it cut short when Nagisa, Marowak and their friends noticed in laughter that Pikachu revealed to only have head-burn instead of full body burn. Nagisa later brought the fruits from the tree to have lunches with his friends. In afternoon, as his friends needs to return to their trainer after bidding a goodbye and promise to meet again somewhere, Nagisa feels tired and lonely at the same time. But due to the night will rise, Nagisa began to sleep for tomorrow to find where his friends come from across Alola.Where is Eevee Going? Nagisa was eating some berries in his cave before trying to make friends with a Fufrou but it got annoyed with him. After the Fufrou left with its trainer, Nagisa thought about his new friends he made before and decided to find them. While looking through town, Nagisa saw Popplio in the arms of her trainer, Lana, then followed them into the store they were going to. Nagisa greeted a Persian, who has caused some trouble for Ash and his friends in the past, believing to be a new friend but soon realizes that its not his friend then ran away. Nagisa, who is hiding from the Persian, was dragged by Popplio, who saw him being chased and left her trainer to help him, which made him happy to see one of his new friends again. However, Nagisa unknowingly left his tail open in the bush they were hiding in which the Persian noticed. Being discovered by the Persian, Nagisa and Popplio ran as fast as they could but they got away, after Popplio used Aqua Jet. Nagisa and Popplio landed in the stream but they were pleased that their no longer being chased then swam away. After ending up on the beach in the outskirts of the city, Nagisa see some Pokémon, who belong to Team Skull, that he wanted to be friends with then Tackle them which got them mad. After Team Skull shows up to check on their Pokémon, Nagisa is pulled around by Rapp, who wanted him for herself, and Tupp, who wanted him to make him popular with girls. However, Nagisa was saved when Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles and Ash, who been looking for Popplio, showed up as Pikachu used Quick Attack to get the Team Skull Grunts to let go of him with Popplio catching him before falling into the sand. Nagisa and Popplio happily greeted Lana then Tackles his other new friends in affection as he is happy to see them again which surprises their trainers that their already friends with him. While Rapp and Tupp still argued about who gets to keep him, Nagisa was grabbed by Lana and witnesses Ash yelling at them that their not giving him to either of them due to not treating him right. Inspired by Popplio and Lana's determination to protect him, Nagisa decided to battle Team Skull as he jumped onto some Water-Type Pokémon to get on top of the waves created by Popplio newly learned Surf then used Double-Edge to send the Team Skull Grunts blasting off. After Kiawe, who was also looking for Popplio, arrived at the site, Nagisa was praised by his friends and Lana for his efforts then played with Popplio in the water. Wanting to be with his friends, especially Popplio, and already bonded with Lana, Nagisa accepts Lana and Popplio offer to go with them then was caught in a Dive Ball. Nagisa was brought to his new home and meets Lana's family then was given a haircut to help him see better which pleases him.SM099 Known moves Voice actress *Wakana Kingyo (Japanese) Trivia *Although it wasn't told, it was quickly revealed that this Eevee, Nagisa is a male, not just his early hairstyle and upbeat personality, due to mostly ever since Eevee species’ late gender differences reveal on the tip of their tail in Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee. *Before his actual capture, a promotional poster and the first opening theme featuring Nagisa strongly implied that he was to be captured by Ash Ketchum due to Nagisa being seen in both shots near the trainer. **The poster was later updated just to reflect on his new hairstyle, but he's still next to Ash. *Nagisa is similar to the human main characters Serena and Lillie such as receiving newer hairstyles in certain episodes onwards. *Nagisa being owned by Lana was foreshadowed by his past experience with Mantine. *Nagisa and Snowy are the only main nicknamed Pokémon in Sun & Moon. *The name Nagisa means calm beach in Japanese. *Nagisa is the first Pokemon to be caught in a Dive Ball in the anime. **His capture also marks the longest duration between one of Ash's female friends' first and second captures, taking a 99 episode gap. *Nagisa can be somewhat similar to Ash's Totodile, in term of being both upbeat Pokémon who are caught in special Poké Ball respectively, and even closely relating to any sort of -type related from their either encounters and their trainers who has one of them. *Nagisa can be also a polar opposite to Ash's Scraggy, due to both always greet with certain attacks (Tackle and Headbutt respectively) rudely, but their traits are different, whereas Scraggy is very intimidating on purpose, while Nagisa is very affectionately naive but unknowing to him rude. *Nagisa is the third Eeveelotion to be caught by a traveling companion of Ash's. However, he is so far the only one of them to have not evolved. **The First Eeveelution being May's Glaceon and the Second being Serena's Sylveon. Gallery Nagisa Double-Edge.png|Using Double-Edge SM099.png|Nagisa and his best friend Brionne as Popplio giving each other a high-five SM099 20.png|Nagisa with Lana's family References Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Anime Eeveelution Category:Male anime Pokémon